Negligee
by Miyu kuran
Summary: Irina wore lingerie to bed...


Irina wore Lingerie to bed.

Well… Irina wore lingerie at home in general. It was something that he noticed upon her moving in with him. That not during the day, when she was out and about, but in the evenings when she was sure that she wasn't going to be going out again did the sheer pieces of what would definitely not be called clothing would come out. So here she was in his kitchen in a sheer babydoll that left nothing to the imagination, making herself a pot of tea as he finished his dinner.

He wasn't sure why Irina felt the need to wear these things around their house. She wasn't trying to seduce anyone. He knew that she knew that he wouldn't fall for any of her usual charms, or any of her charms really. So prancing around barely clothed wouldn't do anything to endear her to him at all, but here she was anyway. Face full of makeup, hair curled and sitting on his couch, as she watched some idiotic game show on the television. She hadn't flirted with him at all since moving in with him and moved around him almost unsure of herself. Something that he had rarely seen from her before. Like a cat, she slicked around the room checking out her surroundings trying to make sure that no dangers were nearby.

Maybe when she feels more comfortable she'll start wearing something else in her downtime, but the weeks went on, and the lingerie continued. Karasuma would come home from work to find Irina in some sort of Chemise or Slik robe. Her long legs out as she hummed to herself in the kitchen. She had started to make dinner for him now too, something he wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with but they were living together and buying groceries separate wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's not like the Ministry is doing much with me anyway…" Irina responded when he made his reservations known, and Karasuma had to admit that she was right. Neither of them was doing much of anything lately. Despite being publically called a hero, Karasuma found himself in a cozy desk position, A fall out from the kids' little stunt. The one they pulled to met Korosensei in his final hours. The ministry had asked him to train them, but apparently, they hadn't actually expected him to turn the children to a competent force with military-like precision and that was the reason for his current desk job. Technically a promotion but really a dead end. It was also the reason for Irina's current state. Her contract had been extended, She was an infiltration expert like no other and they would need her, but she too felt the burn of protecting those children. Though honestly Karasuma wasn't worried, He and Irina were both too good at what they did for them to be benched for much longer.

And so Karasuma's days were filled with the monotony of paperwork and office small talk, but his night, his nights were filled with Sheer Chiffon Teddies and Silk rompers. He wasn't dead so, of course, he appreciated the view. Irina was stunning. Young and in her prime. She was Venus incarnate with her golden hair that flowed into soft waves. No man could refuse her, which is why Karasuma had to. Little glimpses of the soft peaks upon her chest, and those legs that seemed to go on forever. The way when she talked, her accent slipping but only when she was making food from her home country or talking about her foster mother. The way she laughed when remembering something idiotic that the students did to her and recanting him the tale even though he was there. Her blonde ponytail flew around as she threw her head back into a full laugh. Yes, there really was no other woman like Irina Jelavić. None could match her beauty, and she knew that, and that was why she was so dangerous.

Men fell to their knees around the woman who was currently in his workout room doing yoga, listening to a podcast. Did they know how immature she was under all that sexuality? Did they know how prone to bouts of depression she was when the slightest thing didn't go her way? Did they know she was competitive and hard working? To the point where she never really even tried. The Black Widow who once she had you in her web was already making you do what she wanted. That deadly assassin was here in his house and she has just accidentally hit herself in the face with her jump rope. This woman who oozed sexuality had so many faces. Could other men see that when they looked at her?

And so Months passed and her little outfits went on, not that Karasuma minded. She was free to wear whatever she wanted in the privacy of her home, and if he were being honest with himself he noticed her, not that he would ever let her know that. A quick glance here, a small look there, but only when he was 100 percent sure she wasn't looking. He could just hear her smug voice if she ever caught him looking at her the way he had seen other men looking at her. With that hunger and desire. She wouldn't even catch him sending any appreciative looks her way, no not from him. But he had to admit the longer they lived together the more comfortable they became with one another, and the longer he looked. And so Time moved on.

They talked more, but sometimes they didn't need to talk at all, and those were the moments Karasuma really appreciated. On the rare occasion that Irina came home after he had gotten off from work. She wouldn't pester him. She could, with just a look, know if he wanted to talk or if he didn't. Sometimes she would just sit on the couch not next to him but just near him as she read, usually language books, or fashion magazines. Those were the moments that Karasuma wished he could look at her the most when she was intently studying something, her long thick lashes, a hood over her eyes. The way that focus produced itself on her lip in a small pout. He wanted to look but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

Eventually, Christmas came around, and he could hardly believe he had known Irina for just over a year. If you had told the Karasuma from one year ago today that he'd be living with the assassin, Irina Jelević, he wouldn't have believed but then again a year ago he wouldn't have believed the world would be here now. For Christmas, Irina insisted that they stay in. Saying it was disgraceful to go out for Christmas to KFC, which is what he had been doing for the past couple of years. She spent the whole day cooking traditional Christmas food. And teaching Karasuma how it's celebrated in the west. She even gave him a gift. Cuff links to go with the suit that he wore to work. They looked expensive but he couldn't honestly tell you what brand they were. They were nice none the less. He had learned his lesson from the whole reaper situation and had remembered to pick something up for Christmas, a decent-sized television for her bedroom. She was surprised that he has gotten her something at all. It wasn't really Japanese culture to exchange gifts at Christmas, but as he pointed out to her she wasn't Japanese. She blushed and thanked him earnestly, and Karasuma found he liked this expression. A face He had only seen once before. After he had defeated the reaper when he had given her that rose. A soft expression that wasn't like any of her usual ones. He had been blessed with it twice now, and he wondered if he would get a chance to see it a third time.

Christmas passed with Irina showing Karasuma some overly romantic, and sappy Christmas movies from America. Instead of being completely engrossed in it Irina spends most of the movie criticizing it, and laughing at all the contrivances. Her laugh was infections and soon Karasuma gave a slight deep chuckle that resonated in his chest along with her. Her laughter stopped suddenly as she studied him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before…." She says, her blue eyes looking at him in what he could only describe as confusion. He doesn't respond only looking back at her with the same intensity that she was studying him. "….It's nice," she says after a long period of semi-awkward silence. "To see you lose that stick up your ass." She quickly finishes and the Irina he knows is back. She smirks at her slight, congratulating herself. He knows he could easily dish out what she just served, but instead he lets her have the win and even gives her something in return.

"Well, I'm in my own home. I can't be professional all the time." He responds easily and he sees Irina still and her eyes narrow. She's back to studying him, back into unknown territory. What she doesn't know is that they're both in unknown territory. He isn't sure what he's doing either.

* * *

With Christmas come and gone, So does the New year Beckon. New Years' was a pretty big deal and as usual, the ministry was putting on a big New Years' party. Honestly, Karasuma hated functions like this. It was a place of politics and Karasuma was not a politician. In fact, politics was the part he hated most about the ministry, and about his new position. About how he had to play nice when he was a soldier, an agent, a doer. Not someone who was tied down by bureaucracy. But he was invited personally and he had to attend. He was even told to bring a date.

"And you want me to be your date?" Irina's sitting in her room at her vanity removing the makeup on her face, as Karasuma leans on the frame of the door leading into her room. She's already undressed for the day sitting in a long Sheer black robe that touches the floor-sweeping it with its fur hem.

Karasuma nodes though he knows it was a rhetorical question. She sighs a little, but she doesn't say no.

"It's formal right?" She said as she gets up from her vanity making her nude and black bra and panty set visible to Karasuma. He's seen her so many time and yet he still can't believe a woman like her exists. The Sight of her never gets old.

He grunts positively as Irina hums and moves into her closet picking out dresses.

"Please try not to stand out too much". He asks though he knows that it's physically impossible for Irina not to stand out. She snorts as she pulls out a red dress.

"How's this?" She asked a blonde eyebrow raised, challenging him. The dress Irina has laid on her bed is a deep red and only one shoulder. It wasn't low cut, but it did have a slit it, though not a deep one. It would do. He nods, and she claps her hands.

"Great that means I don't have to go shopping." She returns the dress to her closet before walking toward Karasuma she close enough to see the freckles that are normally covered by her make- up. "I'm glad you asked me, Karasuma." She tells him a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. And then she walks past him toward the kitchen without another word. They spend the rest evening silently enjoying each other's company.

The night of the party Karasuma assumes that Irina was going to be late getting ready. Despite that worry, he is proven wrong when she pops out of her room fully dressed right on time. Karasuma decides its a good night to bring his other car one of the few luxuries he affords himself to in his life to the party and grabs the keys off the keyring by the door.

"You don't think I'm gonna stand out too much, do you? Do I look okay?" Irina's voice is meek, unsure. She's remembering his request. and he rolls his eyes berating his past self.

"You look-" He turns to her and really looks at her for the first time and the red dress that he was sure was perfectly modest enough, is absolutely eye-catching and not at all what he pictured when he saw the dress laid upon her bed, but it wasn't the dress that was the problem, it was Irina. Not that anyone would say looking like that was a problem. The dress hugged her in all the right places and flowed down opening just enough giving those who dared to look a peek at her smooth thigh. Her shoes were black but the sole was red as her dress and in her hand a matching clutch with Glittering cuff bracelets on each hand. She had always been a goddess, but now she really looked like one. With the way her hair was pulled up and out of her face and the way, her diamond earrings dripped down from her ears. "Fine." He said finally finishing his sentence. He froze only for a millisecond, but she got him to freeze. This wasn't like the little see-through numbers she wore around the house, or those tight audacious clothes she wore for everything else. No, this was something entirely new. Karasuma meets Irina's eyes and she looks at him, her face impassive, and he knows she knows. She had finally caught him. Looking at her that way, enticed by the beauty before him. He waited for the impassive look to melt into that smug smirk, for her features to morph cruelly before as she proclaimed that she finally got him, but instead she did nothing.

"Are we ready to go then?" She asks. And as quickly as she had him ensnared in her trance he is out of it and holding the door leading her out of their home. He heels quietly clanking as they make it to Karasuma's car. She doesn't wait for him to open the passenger side door before getting in on her own and sitting down. She doesn't speak to him until they are pulling into the parking lot.

"Anything I need to expect going in there?" She asks like she's being debriefed for a mission. It's something though he understands. It's something familiar.

"Just be cordial and sweet. We will be dealing with politicians at this party, A few agents. Everyone's looking to make a friend and a few favors. I'm sure you've dealt with this type before." In a way, this was like a mission. Something Karasuma is forced to do but must for the betterment of his career. He's going into a war zone, but not one with gunfire and fighting, but one of smiles that hide lies.

Irina nods. It is a world she knows well. Karasuma's sure she must have spent time draped over some politician's arm. She'll play her part. She always does and she'll go in for the kill the moment the time is right. As they step out of the car, Karasuma offers an arm to Irina who takes but doesn't cling as he was expecting her to. Instead, she does so as politely as possible not giving anything away.

As they step into the party the hairs on the back of Karasuma''s neck stand up as eyes begin to follow him and Irina around the room. Irina's nails dig into his suit just enough to tell him that she's noticed too. They are being watched.

"Karasuma, My boy!" An older gentleman steps forward, whom Karasuma immediately recognizes. His former superior, General Kusakabe. Karasuma bowed quickly a gesture that Irina follows.

"It's good to see you again, General." And it was, the general had always been kind to him. Watched out for him. Unlike many of the high-ranking officials, Kusakabe made moves, decisions.

"I hear that you're the reason that monsters dead. That you're the one who trained those kids to kill it." The General said. Karasuma could feel Irina steel next to him.

"I was just following orders, Sir," Karasuma said, willing a change of conversation.

"No, you did more than that. You did the right thing and you're being punished for it. It doesn't sit well with me when a good soldier isn't being used properly. If I had known this was the way they were going to treat you, I would have kept you in the Air Force."

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine where I am." He was lying they both knew that.

"Things will be changing soon, Karasuma. Mark my words." And with that, the gentlemen left their company as quickly as he came. He hadn't even acknowledged Irina's presence not that it all surprised her by the looks of things. After the General's very quick conversation it seemed that it was open season on everyone wanting to talk to Karasuma and Irina. Most of the people weren't aware of where she was from or why she was here, not that either of them was going to reveal that information, but the people were curious about the foreign woman in the room. Who was she? why was she here? And was she engaged to the man on her arm? People had asked her the first two but the last one, it seemed the people were content on making up some story in their head. If Irina had a dime for all the times she had been confused for Karasuma's Fiancée or wife or even girlfriend she would have had more money then she made when she was an assassin… Well, maybe not that much. People made their own stories about them, and Karasuma corrected none of them.

"Well, well, well, never thought I would see you with a woman on your arm, Karasuma." A familiar voice spoke up walking toward them in the only moment of peace they had found since the general left them.

"Komura" Karasuma greeted with the slightest head tilt which was returned.

"And who are you, miss? I don't remember Karasuma mentioning a girlfriend at work. Considering I'm practically his best friend, that's saying something" At this Irina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Irina Jelaviç. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out a hand, which he didn't hesitate to shake. " I didn't know Karasuma had friends," she said the joke clear in her tone.

"Oh yeah, well, underneath the hard-ass exterior is almost a real person. We were in the Air Force together and went to the special forces together as well, I don't think there is anyone here who knows Karasuma as I do. If you wanna hear about some embracing stories.I'll be glad to tell them to you, Miss Jelaviç."

Both eyebrows shot up, "Hmm, Now that I might actually be interested in." Karasuma glared at Komura.

"Don't you have anything better to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Nope, but it looks like you do, Miss Jelaviç" Komura's focus shifted to behind them. Where a woman they had talked to earlier was waving Irina toward her.

"Well, That's minister's Okajima's wife….I think. She wanted to introduce me to some of the other ladies working in the Ministry. You'll be fine if I leave for a little bit?" Irina asked, but she knew he would be fine. The question wasn't about him. Karasuma gazed deeply into her eyes. Her gaze was steady and sure.

"Of course." He replied. "We'll be right here." Nad almost reluctantly Irina slipped her hand from his arm and went off on her own.

"So that's the contracted assassin, I knew she had to be good looking to do what she did but…" Komura let out a low whistle. Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you had that kind of clearance." He said. Only a few people were even allowed to know about Irina's former occupation.

"Well, I'm moving up in the world." He responded with a smile. "Seriously, Karasuma. I've never seen you this way with a woman not even with Ayame." Karasuma grunted not even bothering to respond. He didn't want to talk about Ayame, and if he had his way, he never would again.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just making sure. This is a pretty big deal for you, man. I mean, the ladies used to follow you around back in the air force, but you never paid attention to any of them. This is just…. not how you used to be." So the words finally came out. He was different. He had changed. Well, the short answer was yes, and Karasuma knew why. He thought back to a year ago. The classroom on the mountain. The students listening to him intently as he explained some detail or another about a plan to kill the octopus. How creative they were in their planning, how quick they picked up everything he taught them. He almost smiled at the memories. Yes, He had changed, and he would like to think for the better. All of them changed for the better up there on that mountain top classroom. He guesses he shouldn't be too surprised her people have noticed.

"Well, if your clearance is that high enough then you should know why already." He said calmly. His gaze shifts a little and immediately finds Irina chatting with a small group of women. "You've gotta point to all of this?"

Komura sighs, "Blunt as usual. Checking up on a friend is what normal people do, Karasuma." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I do have clearance and I read the report. It seems you had quite the time this past year. I guess that kind of situation would change anyone. Either way, Did you really expect me not to check with you after reading about Jelaviç." He made a good point. Irina was dangerous, but not in that sense, at least not to him. However, Karasuma could concede that suddenly inviting a former honey pot assassin to live him must have looked all sorts of stupid from the outside looking in. But no one knew the whole story and they didn't need to.

"If you got to know her you'd realize you have nothing to worry," Karasuma said immediately. "Despite her background, I know Irina is trustworthy, and probably the greatest infiltration expert in the world. She had the potential to do some good, I'm just the one that extended the opportunity." Karasuma shrugged folding his arms across his chest. Komura looked at him for a moment almost agape. As if he couldn't believe his eyes, and then he just smiled.

"You must actually love her then…" Karasuma felt ice tear down his spine. but he controlled the sensation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said smoothly, but almost a little too quickly.

"Hey no judgment from me. I'm happy for you Karasuma." His friend's joking tone didn't return and Karasuma knew he was being genuine.

"Hey sorry about that. Mrs. Okajima literally knows everyone. Took a while before I could escape." With the finesse and stealth that only an assassin could pull off, Irina had come back slipping her arms through his. He had been surprised, he didn't hear her walking up, but after a year of training with assassins and living with her, he was used to how quiet and how quick she could be. Komura however jumped.

"Miss Jelaviç! You're back!" She had scared Komura something that made Karasuma's lips pull into a slight smirk. "I didn't hear you walk up…." He said awkwardly laughing away some genuine fear. Karasuma wasn't worried he knew she hadn't heard any of their conversation. The whole party would already know if she had.

"Sorry about that." She replied with a tilt of her head and a smile that didn't at all look fake but Karasuma just knew it was. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Not at all," Karasuma replied looking down at Irina and saving Komura from the hot seat.

"Well, Mrs. Okajima said that dinner's about to be served and that we should just make our way to our tables soon," Irina told practically dismissing Komura.

"Sounds like I should get going." Komura was never one not to get the hint. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Karasuma, Miss Jelaviç," and with a wave, he was off. Irina immediately gaged.

"God, He's faker than a knock off handbag. Is he really that good of a friend of yours?" She asked. with her harsh, honest opinion.

"Yes, he is actually. Not just a colleague like Takaoka was. He's probably one of the few friends I have…" Karasuma admitted.

Irina hummed at the information given to her. "Either way, despite him being polite, I can tell he doesn't like me. He calls you so casually but with me, it's Miss Jelaviç this and Miss Jelaviç that. First of all, I'm no miss. Do I look 40? But" she looked up to Karasuma "If he's a friend of yours I guess he can't be all bad." she says with a shrug.

"Come on, Let's find our table. You said it was almost time for dinner or was that a lie to get away from Komura?" he asks

Irina shakes her head, "No, it was the truth. Besides I need to sit down before my feet start to hurt. Louboutins were made for looking not standing." Karasuma felt another urge to smirk and lead Irina to the table that they were assigned to. Like a good gentleman, Karasuma sat Irina down first pulling out her chair before seating himself down. It seemed that the others of their table were still getting to their seats as only one woman was seated other than Irina and himself. She sat quietly checking her phone. She was older, but someone Karasuma only knew by reputation. One of only three female Ministers in the whole Cabinet of Japan The Minister of Justice, Tsuyu Kawai. She wasn't technically in the Ministry of Defense, but they worked together often. Much of their intelligence came from her division.

Upon noticing them she smiled sweetly before putting her phone away, "Hello, I see I'm no longer alone. I should put my phone away and be social I suppose."

"Please don't mind us, Ma'am," Karasuma replied diplomatically.

"No, no. I need to get out more and socialize with the other Ministries, that is the whole point of me being here." She waved his concern away easily before smiling at both of them. "My name is Tsuyu Kawai, I work in the Ministry of Justice, And you two."

"I'm Head Agent Tadaomi Karasuma, and this is my Colleague, Ministry Asset Irina Jelaviç." He said with a slight incline of his head, a gesture Irina followed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Karasuma, Jelaviç," She said her smile still genuine and wide. He felt Irina tense next to him. She already knew them it seemed. Most people took few moments to try and pronounce Irina's surname with various degrees of success, but this woman Wasn't at all tripped up by the foreign name at all, nor did she ask anything about Irina's position within the ministry of defense and why exactly she was an asset. With her rank, Karasuma knew she probably already knew more about the both of them then she would let on. He wasn't surprised that Irina picked up on it as well.

"It's nice to see a female asset. We don't get many of those, especially for fieldwork. I used to be a field agent myself, but those days are long behind me." She said placing a hand to her pale cheek. She was old, in her late 50's. She smiled, in a way that reminded Karasuma of Irina. The smile that hid the steel in her eyes. Despite the woman putting Irina on edge, the words piqued her interest.

"You used to be a field agent?" Irina said leaning forward.

"Oh yes, I did a lot of work with the CIA and other foreign agencies, back when I was about your age. I've got more stories then I could count." She looked into Irina's eyes, they were intense but inviting. "Would you like to hear a few? Maybe we can trade stories back and forth. I hear you know your way around different countries, as well." Irina bit her lip. Reminding Karasuma of just how young she really was, but then again Maybe Irina craved interaction with someone who knew more than just Japan. He had been out of the country sure, but definitely not to the extent Irina had nor Minister Kawai.

"I've been here and there," Irina admitted, and so the two were off chatting like old friends. Irina finally having some she could relate to at this function wasn't feigning interest or laughs during her conversation with Minister Kawai, as she too traded probably heavily edited versions of her escapades in various countries. Karasuma stayed silent listening here and there just honestly glad Irina seemed to be enjoying herself when Dinner finally came and the rest of the table got dragged into the conversation as well. Laughing at Irina's faux pas when she first entered Japan as well as sharing similar stories in Europe and America. Karasuma had to admit he normally hated functions, but with Irina by his side, it was almost like he didn't exist. People hung on her every word. She was a good storyteller, charismatic and funny. No one could take eyes off her, and they could barely eat as they listened to her tales. Eventually realizing she had everyone him including eating out of the palm of her hands Irina ended her tale, not abruptly but inviting others to lead the conversation. Slowly and easily moving the burden of conversation away from her as she began to lightly pick at the food in front of her.

Soon dinner ended and everyone once again went their separate ways. This place was politician's dreams where favors and secrets were traded, ones that elevated careers and while they loved listening to Irina they were here on business. Soon Minister Kawai and Irina fell back into their conversation, drinking wine and all around just enjoying one another's company when Karasuma felt a tap on his shoulder. It seems he wasn't invisible anymore. He turned and found a former trainee of his wishing to bring him over to talk to some other agents he worked with. Karasuma nodded and excused himself knowing that Irina would fine on her own, and honestly wishing to catch up with a former student of his. The Students of class E weren't the only people he's ever trained, and it was interesting to see someone he trained to be in the air Force shift gears and become an agent like himself. After about 15 minutes the conversation died down and Karasuma looked at his watch. 10 Minutes till midnight. He was sure he could get away with leaving the party now and was sure Irina had her fill as well, but when Karasuma made it back to the table, Irina was gone, and only Minister Kawai was sitting there.

"She went to get some fresh air on the balcony, Karasuma," Kawai answered before he could even ask. She gave him a small smile, "She seems really nice. And between you and me, a keeper."

Karasuma regarded the woman carefully. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Give Irina my farewells will you. I think it's about time for me to head home." She said getting up from the table and collecting her things, but just before she was out of earshot the minster turns back around. "We'll all see each other real soon."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow. So whatever was in the works she was definitely involved in. He was sure he'd hear about it soon enough. Right now he needed to follow Kawai's directions to Irina who was alone on the balcony. Bathed in moonlight, surrounded by silence, she was leaning up against the balcony railing staring at the city before her. The lights twinkle behind her like stars creating a heavenly halo around her. Her back is turned to him and upon closer inspection, she was smoking, a habit he swore she kicked a year back. He quietly approaches her so as not to startle her, but she was an assassin, after all. Even he had trouble sneaking up on her.

"What are we, Tadaomi?" She asks. stopping him in his tracks. The use of his given name rings in his ears. She's never called him by it before even after living together all this time. Even after comforting her after the Octopus died. He had always called her by her name, but never the other way around. A respectable and professional distance that was needed

Karasuma walks toward her quickly no longer trying to be quiet. She wasn't really someone he could sneak up on after all. "I don't know what you mean," he says joining her on the railing leaning over looking down at the shining city below.

"You invite me to live in your house, You never complain about my clothing or lack thereof, and you bring me to your functions, and when people think we're married or engaged you don't correct them. If I didn't know any better I would say that you…." She trailed before turning to look at him. Her expression startled and confused. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. The still lit cigarette burns in her hand and Karasuma cracks a small smirk at the image before him. Not many got to see this face on the goddess, that he was sure.

"You would say, what?" He asked looking her in eyes, eyes that shone even in the dark lighting of the night.

"That you-" and before she could finish Karasuma takes her hand, the one that was still holding the lit cigarette in his own larger hands and puts the cigarette to his lips taking a long slow drag. The rush of nicotine is appreciated and familiar in this unfamiliar territory, and the taste is lighter than expected. He breathes out, the smoke floating away from the two of them and out into the open air, and when he turns back to Irina her face is flushed crimson as she stares back at him gobsmacked.

"I didn't know that you smoke." She says. her previous unfinished sentence gone from her mind as she processed the information in front of her.

"I don't," Karasuma replied back. "Kicked the habit when I left the Air Force. It's not really healthy…"

"Well, then I didn't know that you used to smoke." Silence hangs in the air. As Irina struggles to find her words, Karasuma can practically see her thoughts on her face.

"Why are you doing all of this?" She finally asks Taking a deep breath gaining the courage to continue speaking. "You must like me. I don't understand why you would do all of this if you didn't" She says, she averts her eyes as she keeps going. "Not really a good selling point here, but I've been with plenty of men. I know how they act when they are attracted to a woman when they just want sex when they just want to marry her, or even when they are in lov-" She stops herself short. "I'm confused because with you I threw out the playbook. I gave up on trying to woo you and win you over. None of the usual tricks work on you. I gave up, but here you are acting like you really like-" Karasuma leans over to her capturing her lips with his quelling her worries. She makes a small sound of surprise but soon melts into the kiss and returning it. She tastes like the sweet red wine she had been drinking all night and the cigarette she had just been smoking, but he doesn't mind. It's sweet and over almost too soon when she pulls back bewildered probably more than before.

"Does that answer your questions?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Her face burns to the color of her dress causing Karasuma to smirk in success. She averts her eyes from his and pouts.

"Yes…. I guess it does." She says finally looking her 21 years.

He holds out his hand to her, "Come on, Let's go home." He says to her and she smiles up at him with that same smile she gave him during christmas. He didn't think he would get to see this expression again so soon.

"Okay!" She early takes Karasuma's hand and he leads her out of the party not bothering to stop and say goodbye to anyone. It was only when they made it back did Karasuma realize they had both missed the countdown into the new year.

* * *

Karasuma wakes in the morning to the smell of food creeping into his bedroom from the kitchen. Irina's cooking breakfast which was something she doesn't normally do as she doesn't eat in the morning. When he steps out he sees a typical American breakfast. Eggs, French toast, bacon, and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Good Morning!" She greets and as she turns around Karasuma is greeted to the sight of her in her open black silk robe that while floor-length doesn't cover the matching bra and panty set she's in. She walks over to the coffee pot pouring him a mug and handing it to him, standing up on her tiptoes, depositing a kiss to his cheek. It seemed all of her worries from the night before were gone. Their little stalemate was at an end.

"I made breakfast. I didn't know what you liked so I just made some of the normal stuff." She says he doesn't tell her that this wasn't a normal breakfast in Japan. "And Karasuma, " she says. She doesn't say his name with the distance that once accompanied it. She says it soft, and almost like a prayer. "I know you don't like it when I wear eye-catching stuff like-" She gestures down to her current and usual home ensemble. "I figured you would chew me out over it, but you never once said anything, but I need to be more considerate." She says determination in her eyes. "I guess a part of me was hoping that I would catch you actually being attracted to me, but who was I kidding." She snorts as she turns back to the stove.

"This is your home as well, Irina. You're free to wear whatever you want here, and when we're not working." He says with a slight roll of his eyes. He walks up to the counter and watches as she continues to cook. He leans against the counter taking a long sip of his coffee. "Besides who said I wasn't attracted to you?" He takes another sip of his coffee as Irina whips around to face him so fast her ponytail practically smacks her in the face.

"WHAT?"

Karasuma swirls the coffee in his cup. "I mean if you're asking me if I mind you walking around our home practically naked then the answer is no, Irina, I don't mind at all." For the first time, Karasuma allows himself to look at Irina. Slowly he drinks in the sight of the woman before letting his eyes rake her up and down. Letting her see him see her. He has always liked what he saw and now she knows that too. His eyes return to meet her and she shocked, but not completely dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to say something but shakes her head and turns back to the stovetop.

"Well, It's New Years' Day." She says grabbing a plate from the cupboard above her head. "And didn't you say that there were some shrines by here?"

"I did." He confirms, fully knowing where this was going.

"Well, Let's go to one! You have the day off, I think we should spend it together." She says it confidently but the blush on her face says otherwise. He could say no. The shrines would be terribly busy and honestly, he always hated visiting them New Years Day, but he says yes and he knows why when Irina smiles up at him.


End file.
